


Pie

by caminahz



Series: 25 Days of Fic [7]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminahz/pseuds/caminahz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ally turns and smiles at the brunette; motioning her over. “I’m gonna bake a pie, wanna help?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> i can't think of a title for the life of me

“Whatcha doing?” Camila asks from the doorway to Ally’s kitchen, leaning forward and holding herself up using the frame. The girls were currently in San Antonio for a performance they had the next day and Ally had insisted they stay at her house instead of a hotel.

Ally turns and smiles at the brunette; motioning her over. “I’m gonna bake a pie, wanna help?”

“Sure!” Camila agrees, using her socked feet as an opportunity to slide across the tiled floor. “What kind are we baking?”

“Apple,” Ally opens a cabinet, standing on her tip-toes to look inside it before she looks back at Camila. “Where are the other girls?”

“They left,” Camila shrugs her shoulders. “Said something about the movies, I think.”

“Why didn’t you go?” Ally asks, pulling flour and sugar down out of the cabinet. “Can you get the apples out of the fridge, please?”

“You invited us over your house, it’d be kinda rude for us all to leave you,” Camila replies as if it’s the most obvious thing. “Plus, you and I said we’d see _Annie_ together,” She slides the drawer closed and places the almost empty bag of apples onto the counter.

“Aw, I love you,” Ally smiles at the younger girl, grabbing a tablespoon out of the drawer under the sink. “Okay, do you want to do the filling or the crust?”

“Which one is easier?” Camila says, eyeing the ingredients Ally has spread across the counter.

“The crust is easier.”

“Alright, I wanna do the filling.” Excitedly, she bounces over to Ally’s side of the counter. “What do I do?”

Ally holds a bowl out to Camila. “You have to mix the sugar, spices and flour together in that bowl. “

Camila dumps the spoons with the ingredients into the bowl and picks up the flour. “Do I just pour this in there?” She asks, beginning to pour without waiting for an answer.

“No!” Ally exclaims, placing her bowl with apples and lemon juice down. “You have to mea—, “ She stops as a puff of white powder fills the air around her. “Camila!”

“I’m sorry!” Camila apologizes coughing, hurrying and putting the bag of flour down. “Sorry!” She repeats, waving her hands in an effort to clear the air.

“You were supposed to use a tablespoon for the flour, Mila,” Ally explains after the air clears.

“I’m sorry,” Camila apologizes again, putting her head down. “I should’ve listened.”

Ally gives her a sympathetic look. “It’s fine, babe. The pie isn’t ruined, I promise.”

“Are you sure?” Camila asks, looking at her older groupmate.

“Yes, I’m sure. Come on, we have a pie to bake,” She picks up Camila’s bowl and surveys it. “This actually looks like a pretty good amount of flour.”

“Really?” Camila perks up. “I didn’t completely mess it up?”

“No,” Ally pours the contents of Camila’s bowl into her own, mixing it up and filling the pie dish with it. “Put the rest of the pastry on top of the pie, Mila.”

Camila complies. “Like, just put it on top?”

“Yeah,” Ally says, cutting slits in the top and putting it in the oven after Camila does so.

“That was so intense,” Camila jokes, wiping imaginary sweat off her forehead. “I’m never baking with you again.”

“You did good though, mama,” Ally holds her hand up for a high five. “I’m proud of you, I _want_ you to bake again with me, actually.”

Camila connect their hands in a hand hold. “You do? I almost killed you though.”

“That’s okay, you didn’t mean to,” Ally shrugs. “You can be my new baking buddy, it can be an ‘us’ thing because the other girls never want to.”

“Alright,” Camila agrees, reaching in the bag of flour, grabbing a handful of it and launching it at Ally. “That’s for yelling at me and making me feel bad.”

Ally gasps, throwing her own handful at Camila. “You made yourself feel bad!”

“Because I thought you were mad at me,” Camila explains, trying to dodge Ally’s flour and throwing another.

“That’s not my fault,” Ally tackles Camila to the ground, laughing. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad too,” Camila smiles, wiping her flour dusted hand in Ally’s hair, giggling when she gasps. “You’re so much fun to be with, I mean it.”

Ally pulls Camila into a hug. “Thanks for staying with me, little one.”

“No problem,” Camila returns the hug, resting her chin on her shoulder. “We don’t spend enough time together anymore, I miss it.”

“We gotta change that then,” Ally pulls away and holds out a hand, pinky up. “Promise me we’ll do something just me and you once a month?”

Camila links their fingers. “I promise.”

Ally looks around the kitchen. “Okay, we really need to clean this up before my dad kills us both and Fifth Harmony suddenly only has three members.”


End file.
